


Just a Little Bit of Fun

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Fun, Gwaine has a plan, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, medieval mud wrestling, the journey's boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: What happens when Arthur takes all the knights with him on a journey and Gwaine gets bored? What does he do about it? Especially when Merlin and Arthur won't stop arguing over everything they can think of and it's driving everyone crazy because they're obviously in love?





	Just a Little Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr prompt fest [Merlin Memory Month](https://merlinmemorymonth.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Path I - Favourite Character entrance  
> Path II - Touches, Touching  
> Path III - Emotion/Mood: Fulfilled

It had been raining for hours and yet they couldn't find any place to hide along the journey through the forest. They had to continue, all of the knights and Merlin behind Arthur as he was leading them to the borders of Camelot. They'd received a few worrisome reports of illegal slavery in that area and now they were on their way to check it out and stop it if it was true.

The journey was boring though and just a few hours ago, they were all soaking wet. Now they were almost dry again, only thanks to the summer warm wind blowing in their faces. Gwaine wasn't happy about how his hair turned out to look after all of that.

And what could he do about such a boring journey? Of course he had a plan.

He waited until they stopped to rest on a beautiful meadow. Then Gwaine went to look around and find the perfect spot for his plan, smirking as he was thinking about it. It was perfect. Yes, Merlin and hopefully Arthur too would both get wet again and dirty, but it was necessary because Gwaine just couldn't listen to them talking any longer. Every time one of them opened his mouth, all Gwaine and the rest of the knights heard was an old married couple arguing. And there was no escaping unless the idiots finally admitted their love for each other.

So that was why both Merlin and Arthur needed his help, and he hoped that the rest of the knights would help him with his plan.

Gwaine walked around the meadow, finally finding a huge puddle of mud on the road. He quickly went to the forest and came back with a handful of leaves and grass and he covered the puddle as neatly as he could, getting help from Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and even Leon.

When they were done, they all went back and only Gwaine stayed in the forest.

"Merlin?" Lancelot called his friend when he saw he was standing right next to Arthur, complaining about everything he could think of only to get back at Arthur who had insulted him again. When he got Merlin's attention, he smiled and pointed at Gwaine, who was waiting at the edge of the forest, looking at them. "Gwaine says he needs your help, it's urgent, come on!"

Merlin frowned. "Yeah, of course. What is it?" He followed him, walking quickly.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry." Lancelot called and started to run. When Merlin noticed that all of the knights were running towards Gwaine as well, he picked up his pace with a frown on his face and started running, not noticing the puddle at all.

Lancelot ran faster and faster and then he made a huge jump right over the puddle, leading Meriln who didn't know about it, right into it.

Merlin yelped and slipped, ending up on his butt with mud everywhere, even in his hair. As soon as everyone started laughing, he understood and rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now I'm dirty all over!" He frowned.

"That was the point!" Gwaine walked to him with a grin on his face. "But- ah, princess is coming for rescue!" Gwaine smirked.

The second part of his plan was here!

They all turned around, seeing Arthur who was jogging towards them with a frown on his face. He stopped when he reached the puddle and put his arms on his hips. Then he looked around at his men. "And this is what you call behaving like knights?" He sighed.

When Merlin nodded and looked around, noticing he had mud on his face too, Arthur started laughing as well. "But I need to say, this is hilarious."

"Hilarious?" Merlin looked up at him, "are you kidding me? Look at me!"

"Believe me, I am looking." Arthur laughed. When Merlin didn't say anything in return and only folded his arms on his chest, Arthur sighed. "Alright, that's it, you've had enough fun." He looked at the knights around him as he walked over to Merlin. "I don't take any responsibility in whatever Merlin decides to do to make you pay for this."

He frowned when all of the knights were silently watching him, and then he reached out his hand to Merlin, who took it. Before he could pull him up and out of the puddle though, Merlin pulled him down with a surprising strength and then they were both all muddy and the center of the joke. Everyone was laughing.

"Don't worry," Merlin smiled at Arthur. "I've already decided how to make you pay for laughing at me."

And with that followed another wave of laughter, that got even the horses interested.

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to get up, but Merlin pulled him back down, keeping him there. "It's not over yet," he laughed together with the knights. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder and tried to get away from him, but he slipped and only ended up pressing his entire body into Merlin's, embarrassing them both. Now it was Merlin who tried to get away, but Arthur decided to keep him under.

"Do we just keep making each other pay for everything?" He laughed. "Because I'm starting to enjoy this." He touched the mud with his palm and then touched Merlin's neck, spreading the mud all over, laughing.

Merlin decided to do the same to Arthur's hair, for which Arthur decided to give Merlin a big muddy hug.

They continued fighting and laughing for good ten minutes, until they were both tired and dirty as never before and the knights around were practically dying of laughter. "I'm done." Merlin announced and with Arthur's help, he stood up. The knights were still standing there and laughing, until Gwaine came closer to them with a smile on his face.

"Now, this was our plan." He said. Then he shrugged. "I guess you'll have to go find the nearest river and wash yourself now." He smirked.

"I don't think so." Arthur shook his head as he neared Gwaine, who started to back away a little. "First I need to give a big hug to you, come on, Gwaine!" He grabbed his hand and before Gwaine could get away it was too late. He had mud in his hair (for which he would get his revenge) and all over his chainmail and trousers.

Merlin did the same to Lancelot, and in the end, they were all almost indistinguishable from each other because everything was brown.

Yes, Gwaine learned his lesson. Whatever you decided to do for the good of your friends, you can always count with consequences. But it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked! Please let me know what you think, thanks! ;)


End file.
